leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HubsoTheClown/Mel, The Windowmaker
Mel, the Windowmaker is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities % of maximum mana depending on the size of the shard. Maximum amount of shards to spawn per shatter is 3, and the sizes are randomized. Every time that an ability or a basic attack of Mel’s hits, Mel’s speed increases by an amount, increasing by level, % that can stack up to five times. These five times will be the current level’s percentage stacked on itself five times. This passive wears off in five seconds, and one ability or basic attack refreshes and adds another stack.}} Mel spawns two windows, one in front of herself and one at the place her Q was cast. She then punches through the window that is closer to her, launching herself through it and out the other. Mel’s Q, in its simplest explanation, is a damaging flash. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Mel spawns a window underneath her targeted enemy, knocking them up and through another window spawned over the champ. This causes them to fall through an eternal hole between the two windows. This knock up repeats itself and becomes a basic root that holds the character in question in place for 1 second for the first two levels, 1.5 at levels three and four, and 2 seconds at level 5. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 825 }} Mel gains a speed boost as well as three windows in a short amount of time that allows her to traverse through the jungle or walls with 1-2 windows depending on the thickness of wall being traversed. After a short amount of time, the tunnels collapse and cause damage to anyone within the tunnels. Mel does not teleport through the tunnels, but walks through them normally. The damage they deal upon collapsing scales upon how close to the center of the wall texture she or any other champions are. If a champion is inside the wall texture when the windows close, they will be teleported back out of the window they entered through. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Lore While Noxus or Demacia would be the largest factories for war, Ionia was one of thought and culture. Mel was one of the main contributors to her local monastery, specializing in the creation of fine art with anything related to glass, with a focus on stained glass windows. The church in which Mel was stationed primarily was the largest among the Ionian Isles, and as such required varying forms of decor and spiritual enhancement through imagery. Since there were very few craftsmen in the land at the time of question, Mel took it upon herself to become the greatest in comparison to all others of her profession. She spent years of her life working for the sake of becoming the top of the pyramid of craftsmen in Ionia, and verily became such through her perseverance. It was because of her work that the religious home she was employed for became the landmark that it is. Once her talent had been fully recognized by all, her will to succeed only grew. Mel no longer accepted failure as an option, or even a possibly outcome to anything. Not very long after the Noxian campaign against Ionia had started, Mel began to believe that she could train herself in the art of magic in order to help her homeland survive the onslaught. It wasn't long into her training that she began to realize her potential power; she knew that she could help and she knew she was going to. Mel began to enchant some of her creations for the church, as well as those that had gone unused. She suited herself up within her workplace using only the materials she had and strapped a few of her most prized windows upon her back, only to leave a moment later and find that she had taken too long. A vast area of her land had been destroyed and ravaged. There were smoke trails clouding the sky, fires lighting the ground, rivers running with various colors from unknown sources, and worst of all, the church had begun to crumble. Mel began to rush towards the monastery, hoping she could prevent any worse damage from being done. On her short travel, only across the city, she saw horrible things. Bodies, dead from the chemicals used within the warfare, lined the streets and homes of the isle. The air was fogged and clouded from the amount of poisons that had been used, and it was only now that Mel was realizing this. As she stood in front of the empty church, she knew that the enemy forces had retreated, but she knew that she would also be joining her dead brethren if she didn't get herself out of this place. The poison had already began to take its toll, though Mel could hardly notice at first. She recalled reading over a passage at one point about magics that could purge the body of toxins, and began to attempt to cast a spell upon herself. The spell failed, however, as the toxins in the air had been formulated in such a way that even magics could not remove them. But Mel, being the strong willed woman she was, would not give up. She only continued trying to cast the same spell, its intensity growing stronger and stronger with each second. The windows upon Mel’s back began to glow radiantly with power and she could feel herself beginning to push too hard. This didn't stop her though, and her headstrong ways proved to be a devastating force; the blast of the spell’s overload was enough to wipe all toxins from the air around the isle as well as Mel’s body, but was also powerful enough to entirely knock Mel unconscious. When she woke up over a day later, Mel could feel something was different. She felt no pain, no sickness from the poison. She stood and looked around herself, seeing that nearly everyone in her village had died during the previous attack. In a fit of sadness and rage, Mel looked to the sky and screamed. The windows she had created for the church all shattered. The pieces fell around her as she shielded her neck and head with her hands. She felt none of them hit her, though. When she looked again, the shards were laying about her on the ground, shimmering in different colors. When she picked one up, it vanished, but she could feel herself grow more able with each one she retrieved. Mel thought about what could possibly be happening, and then she remembered the spell’s overload. It had changed something in her, given her some sort of ability. She wished that she could just leave, just walk away and be done with all of this, but when Mel swiped her hand in the air as if to wipe away an image, a window appeared. A single, solitary window. She approached it, only to see that it lead somewhere else: the inside of the church. Curiously, Mel stepped through the window and out of another, winding up within the church she had previously been outside of. It was then that Mel realized what great power she had been given and vowed to use it to try and fix what had been done. After a few minutes though, she realized that she could not fix what had been done. But she could avenge it. Having heard news not too long in the past about a League of some sort off in another land, Mel knew that that’s where her enemies, and maybe even some of her friends, would be. She set off that day, the knowledge and power she had gained remaining with her throughout her time voyaging until she found the Fields of Justice and began to work her way to the top of that pyramid as well. “When you’re having a bad day, sometimes just staring out a window can help.” ~Mel, shortly after departing Ionia to search for a new path to follow. Category:Custom champions